1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an analysis machining a die or a metal mold etc., especially a machining parameter optimizing apparatus, a method for optimizing the machining parameter and a program therefor to optimize the machining parameter relating to a tool axis attitude, a machining zone, a tooling and so on.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional method, an operator for CAM (Computer Aided Manufacturing) sets the tool axis attitude, the tooling and the machining zone where a tool and a tool holder do not interfere or do seldom interfere with a finished workpiece by relying on his or her experience or instinct. The tool axis attitude, the tooling, the machining zone and so on to generate a machining data are defined as the machining parameter. The CAM decides a tool path according to the set machining parameter and generates the machining data. The generated machining data is verified by a NC (Numerical Control) simulator if there is any interference. Where there is some interference, the CAM operator repeats to change and set the tool axis attitude, the tooling, the machining zone and so on in relying on his or her experience or instinct.
The method relied on the experience or instinct can be performed by only skilled CAM operator. However, one of the inventors invents a system deciding the machining process in a three-axis machining as disclosed in Japanese laid-open patent publication 11-235646. And also, it is disclosed a system deciding a optimizing tooling in three-axis machining as disclosed in Japanese laid-open patent publication 09-179620. It is also disclosed in Japanese laid-open patent publication 2007-172300 a method supporting a thinking operation by the CAM operator by deciding automatically the tool axis attitude without interference and suitable for an assigned tooling after the machining zone is limited to an identified portion.
However, the conventional operating method relied on person's thinking has high possibility of danger in which the set tooling interferes with the finished workpiece profile, therefore, it needs to verify the interference by a NC simulator prior to an actual machining as explained above. If there exists any interference, the operator must go back to the first step again so that it forces more extra works to the operator. In order to reduce the repeating operation the operator tends to select a tool having longer projecting length, thereby to reduce stiffness of the tooling so that high efficient machining is not achieved.
In the system deciding the machining process disclosed in the above-identified first Japanese patent publication and the system deciding the tooling disclosed in the above-identified second Japanese patent publication, the tool having longer projecting length should be selected for the finished workpiece having a deep standing wall with which the tool is easy to make the interference, thereby to reduce stiffness of the tooling so that high efficient machining is not achieved.
In the system disclosed in the above-identified third Japanese patent publication, it is impossible to decide automatically the tooling having the highest stiffness within no interference with the finished workpiece because the tooling must be set as an initial value. And the system disclosed in the above-identified third Japanese patent publication is the system detecting the interference with the finished workpiece so that the system can not detect the interference with an un-finished workpiece, especially the interference in a rough machining where difference between the finished workpiece profile and the unfinished workpiece profile.